1st Mirkuleon empire
The 1st mirkuleon empire was the most powerful and technologicaly advanced mirkuleon state. It was founded in 0 AV and declined due to the rise in communism in 98600 AV during the sixth era History timeline The empire was founded by kevousalar 1st who won the eternal war between the Udroins and the Mirkuleons and than later defeated his rival clan of the wolfborns in the civil war. All male wolfborns were killed and all their women were raped and married off to bearborn men as trophies, all clans are now official vassal clans to the bear borns The empire later expanded by invading various elven and human nations, as the domiant power it was only challenged by a few states such as the slugmen, the freelanders, the shipmen and the Satoroto empire. It gave freedom to these lands and the nations freed other nations and invaded nations, the Imperial family however never changed for mirkuleons are very long lived and they their ancestories are direct After the dwarven crisis most of the Imperial power was lost and there was a slave, thralls and serf rebillion led by communist leaders, they exiled the Imperial family and ended slavery and tried to make the empire into a union of republics. At first many commoners welcomed the change history and demise The mirkuleon lands were first settled by mirkuleons around one million years ago they were a tribal people who had not even discovered stone or fire. They came across the udroins who were also primative, the two races were split into many tribes who often fought and intermarried with each other.The mirkuleons and the udroin warrerd fro many years with the end result the complete genocide of the udroin people and then mirkuleons had their own civil war between the two most major of their clans the wolfborns and the bearborns. This ended with a bearborn victory, the empire than expanded across to the elven lands in east and then expanded further into the artic polar regions and then to the east to the yaladar island and the many surronding ilses. During this expansion the mirkuleon empire enslaved and murdered thousands of peoples by using them to sacrifice to their ancestors and that their belief that they were second only to their ancestor gods and that all people were lesser than they were. The mirkuleon empire later went down south to invade the lands of human tribes and forced them to exodus to the lands west of the western. The people created new nations such as new freeland which were nostalgiac versions of their old human kingdoms. The new human nations later went to war with the empire and won. The liberated human nations sort alliances with more human nations to the south and so the mirkuleon navy expanded its influences throughout most of the east ocean and sort out alliances with the sataro empire. During the discovery of dwarven technology the mirkuleon empire reached its peak and became peaceful as well as advanced in science and the arts. After the dwarven crisis the empire along with most of the world's super powers were completely left in destruction. The mirkuleon empire was filled with rebel terrorities and later went through the period called the red madness. Mirkuleon empire 250 AV.jpg Mirkuleon 300 AV.jpg Mirkuleon empire and human tribes.jpg Mirkuleon empire and new freeland.jpg Mirkuleon empire new freeland and human tribes.jpg Mirkuleon empire and allies.jpg mikuleon empire height.jpg|mirkuleon empire pre dwarven crisis mirkuleon rebel.jpg|miruleon empire falls political structure Mirkuleon society was very heirachal with the imperial family owning all the buinesses and all of the property within the empire, . The monarchy's ownership of industry allowed the empire's economy to be regulated and slow. The Emperor had absloute power for he was considered divine, women could not become empresses as this was seen as unholy for the emperor was the mortal incarnation of the great ancestor spirit bear of the bearborn clan. Second down from the emperor were his sons who often governed provinces and colonies, there was no set way of choosing which son became empeor so after the current died they would often fight each other for the throne. The Imperial family, the people who were related to the emperor, they often acted as advisors and could call in councils and votes for the people however they too were under the empeor's power and could be killed off if he thought they were too rebelleous. Emperor The Emperor is traditionally chosen through male primogenture however it was often claimed by those strongest in the nobility. geography The empire is primarly mountains with vast polar artic wastelands as well as cold icy moorlands, there was little farmland which was the main reason for Imperial expansion, during the empire's height the empire owned the entire east ocean and thus could supply its population with fish and foods from more fertile lands. The enviroment was home to large herds of animals and giant two headed ostrich like creatures known as dachaukas. demographics The empire's mainland is entirely comprised of mirkuleons whilst colonies were comprised of mainly humans, elves and giants who were often alocted to slave roles. Education There was little public education instead most people learned trades from their parents, only scribes and scholars went on to do higher learning military The military had always been the backbone of mirkuleon society, there was conscription for all healthy men and all women had to bear at least a dozen children each. The military was so powerful that it was essentially the ruling clan as the imperial clan would only permit its female members to take husbands from their own cousins or the military. The military numbered around thirty million personal and was often enganged with warfare with humans. Anthems God save the emperor God guide his holy reign God help him guide us relationships with forgien nations The empire had good relationships with sataro empire to the east but had bad relationships with other human states Culture The mirkuleons were the dominant race in the empire, holding lordship over large areas of land and colonies. The Emperor held all the power and was often very learned as he engaged in political affairs more than average royalty does. The hardy and strong culture which glorified war and masculinity still stayed true to the hearts of the mirkuleons but now through great compossers instead of bards wrote songs of the great feat, the majority of bards, singers and the most famous of these are the guild of wandering bards who sing songs and travel by foot across the land in exchange for food and beds in inns. Archieture which relied on beauty and maginifice aided by magic and by dwarven technology rather than utilitartarian designs of human buidlings. Society is comprised of various great clans who rule small vassal tribes who work the land and provide foot soldiers to the noblemen below them are slaves who are seen as mere property and are often traded for no less than a small knife or a shoe. The military is very important for all men must serve at least thirty years, all of the goverment resources goes into the army as it is the most profitable organisation for the native mirkuleon land is very mountaines and cold so good farm land is rare, so the empire invades lands for farmlands and enslaves most of the invaded people and forces them to work in mines or on farms. During this time period of great wealth many scientists and artists could flourish despite ultra traditionalist values of the Imperial family. People were also introduced to forgien culture through impiral expanison, this gained many people insights into differet religions and ways off life, it was mainly cuisine, concubines and valuables such as historical artifects which were welcomed and treasured among the elite. The noblemen and elite were more welcoming to forgieners for they often profited from them whilst the religious priests and the poor tended to be more suspecions of forgieners.